List of Set References Pin000 - Pin999
Pin000 - Pin099 * Pin01 The Lego Club UK Badge, Gold Text, White Background * Pin02 The Lego Club UK Badge, Yellow/Red/Blue Text * pin03 The Lego Club UK Badge, Gold Text, Black Background * pin04 Knights' Kingdom I Lion Shield with Crossed Swords and LEGO Logo * pin05 Lego Man, Cast Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * pin06 Lego Logo Framed, Cast Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * pin07 Lego Logo, Cast Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin08 The LEGO Club UK Badge Senior Member * pin09 Lego Man, Printed Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * pin10 Life on Mars - Canopus * pin11 Lego Studios * pin12 Exo-Force Takeshi * pin13 Alles Banane (banana) * pin14 Klar Schiff! (pirate ship) * pin15 Star Wars Lego Adventures Badge * pin16 Lego Logo World Club * pin17 World Club Star Wars * pin18 LEGO System with 3 Slick Racers * pin19 Lego Logo Framed, Cast Metal - Clasp Attachment * pin20 Legoland Windsor - 2000 * Pin23 Adventurers Johnny Thunder * pin24 Ninja * pin25 Exploriens * pin26 Legoland California Lego Club 20th Birthday Weekend Celebration * pin27 Mindstorms NXT * pin29 Lego Education * pin30 Lego Classic Colors Tie Clasp * pin31 LEGOLAND Minifig * pin32 ICH GEH' DURCH DICK UND DÜNN! * pin33 Spannend * pin34 Legoland California BricksWest 2003 * pin35 Legoland California Holiday 2003 * pin36 Legoland California Holiday 2004 * pin37 Legoland California Holiday 2005 * pin38 Life on Mars Alien Launch (Legoland California) * pin39 Lego Racers 500 Event (Legoland California) * pin40 Legoland California Sports Jam 2003 * pin41 Piece of Peace * pin42 Legoland California Lego Club Weekend Celebration 2008 * pin43 2 x 2 Plate - Stick Pin Attachment * pin44 Lego Bouwmeester * pin45 Lego Meesterbouwer * pin46 IK BEN WILD OP LEGO * pin47 The Lego Club Round * pin48 Ab in die Zukunft - 40 Jahre LEGO Deutschland * pin49 Legoland California Happy Birthday 10 Years of Fun * pin50 Lego Rockband, San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Exclusive * pin51 We wish you a Happy Birthday (Legoland Windsor) * pin52 I've been to Legoland with Specialised Tours * pin53 Bob The Builder * pin54 Lego Logo with Background Images * pin55 Legoland Windsor Club V.I.P. March 1998 * pin56 See the World Lego Show at Fenwick * pin57 Lego 25 Jaar, Jubileumbouwwedstrijd deelnemer * pin58 Lego Bouwbaas, Voorronde Wereldkampioenschap Lego Bouwen * pin59 Lego Dacta * pin60 Mall of America Brick and Logo Dangle * pin61 Mall of America, Lego Logo with Brick Dangle * pin62 Mall of America, Lego Logo Established 1932 * pin63 Lego Club Attack Force Commander * pin73 Cross with Swiss Red Cross Tile (SRK / SSB 1979 Fund Raiser) * pin74 Knights' Kingdom I Lion Shield * pin75 Knights' Kingdom I Bull's Head Shield * pin76 2 x 4 Brick on Legoland Card * pin77 Imagination Center Orlando - Sea Serpent Head * pin78 The Lego Builders Club UK Badge * pin79 The Lego Club UK Badge Senior Member * pin80 Legoland California Grand Opening 1999 * pin81 Legoland Windsor Pin * pin82 Legoland Windsor - Minifig Grenadier with Bass Drum * pin83 Lego Logo Square Red * pin84 Lego Logo Square Red, Braided Border * pin85 BIONICLE Toa * pin86 BIONICLE Toa Nuva * pin87 Lego Man, Yellow Border * pin88 Lego Millipede world record attempt Melbourne 2002 Badge * pin89 Racers Nitro Pulverizer * pin90 2 x 2 Bricks, Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * pin91 Lego Logo Square Red - Stick Pin Attachment * pin92 Ben 10 Alien Force Glow in the Dark 2 Piece Badge * pin93 Lego Truck Crashing through Brick Wall Category:Pin000 Sets Category:Set lists